Closer
by Reed Fratellis
Summary: Now this is the first story I've written and please be gentle if you take the time to review. Set after TGITF. Rose Tyler was grasping at the straws to know more about the Doctor. So she decided it would only be fair if she shared something first, something only she knew.


"Remember how you said you were a father once." Rose Tyler had almost died tonight while that wasn't a rare occurrence it was one when the doctor picked to save someone over her, for the sake of being with that other person. She wanted to give this man all her secrets and take all the ones she could get before she left behind. She wanted one more moment of closeness, before it was time to seal her feelings until they developed into a lovely affection one that was more proper between friends.

"Yeah, Why what about?" He looked over at her, where she sitting on the jump seat. "Rose it was a long time ago."

"I was a mother almost."

He looked at her, she wasn't fidgeting but wasn't comfortable, it seemed that there was more to the story and she wanted to share. So he pocketed his screwdriver. But he sat a distance, sometimes it was better the let the teller breath.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, it was bit before I met you. It was Jimmy Stone's. You see Jimmy Stone was a boy who stole my heart, and ran with it. I was young, stupid, completely naïve and I think I was suffering from a bit of a daddy's complex. He was there all confident and likes. He was gonna be a star, even mum thought so, mainly because of my prattling. So he asked me to make a choice come with him and tour or break up and finish my A-levels. Now I made my choice and I stuck with it, back then it had seemed simple, try being my own person or ride on the coat tails of someone who had a real shot of being 'someone'. But Jimmy wasn't promising me the moon and he knew it and I think a part of me did too, she took a breath and shook her hair out of her face.

"No, I knew too but I wanted my life to be more, something greater than the life I saw my mum live, didn't wanna be stuck on the Estate. So a chance to leave and see the world, A-levels could bloody suck it, was my teenage opinion. I left with him and we had four blissful months before I missed a period. That's when I knew the jig was up Jimmy wasn't the sort of bloke that stays and takes care of girl, nah, Jimmy never knew, never told him. He was just making it. Me, I ended things with him and left, whenever someone asked why I'd reply me and him had bit of a tiff. I had the operation before going home." Her eyes were bright but she wasn't crying. The Doctor was shocked his bright girl, had the patch of darkness. Making a decision like that wasn't easy. He thought she'd be bloody brilliant as a mum but knew Rose Tyler wasn't meant to be a mum at seventeen.

"I think mum knew though. For the time I was there before Leather came in and we went swanning off, she'd give me these looks. When we saw my dad, he confirmed it, talking about how he almost got rid of me, that kind of thing, and thats what when I knew for sure. Even then mum fought for me tooth and nail."

He kept his face impassive, except of an involuntary winch at her describe his ninth self, he thought they had finally gotten of that hump but apparently it was there. She was looking past him now, not noticing anything but the flashing lights of the TARDIS, she had stilled.

"Rose."

She had jumped back to her story,

"Now why am I telling you this now, is the question and that is my dear doctor I wanted someone '**you**' to know." The unsaid feeling of for the times "I'm gone remember my human mistakes".

He sighed internally, he didn't mind sharing his thought and opinions. He could talk for days and nights, but when it came to his own past he was bit more closed off, so sucking in a breath he told her about the loom and time lord views on procreation, wanting to share with her something private as well, go back to that strong bond they had when he was so much more less pretty.

"You see us time lords do not procreate like you lot. We have this thing that takes all the passion out, we have matches made based on everything, thats how our spouse are made…" He cleared his throat, 'They take away a lot of aspects of one of your traditional relationships. But you know me."

He could hear the rules, coming back him with a wave of nostalgia and guilt. **"****Never fraternize with the lower species. Your first and foremost a Lord, a time lord.****" ** Never gonna hear those words again.

She shot him smile "Ever the rebel."

"Traveled with a granddaughter, at least she was to me."

"Did she…."

He could feel her wanting to ask but didn't know how to word it, so he gave an olive branch like she did earlier.

"Get caught up in the time War. Nah. Ran of with some bloke."

"Oh that's the lesser of two evils."

They sat in silence mulling over the others secrets, when the TARDIS blinked its light.

"Mickey's woke up."

"Probably looking for breakfast."

"Let's go get breakfast."

"Thanks Doctor." She gripped his arm before letting go. She was out in the hallway when a sense of not dread but of something else. There was this sour taste in his mouth, like something had knotted and it was the kind that did more damage to pick apart than to leave it be. But with all things he'd have to wait it out, time would tell. Unless he mucked it up. But he a time machine and he was the Doctor, shaking his head. He carried on to entertain Rose and Ricky, the nasty ape.


End file.
